


[podfic of] Sixteen Candles

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [12]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, I worked hard on that cover art!!, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen ficlets about the men in Veronica's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Sixteen Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sixteen Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118) by [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela). 



> amathela (Zhailei) wrote such a compelling exploration of canon. Thank you for blanket permission to podfic your stories!! (Huge apologies for me likely completely mispronouncing your name.) And for explicitly granting my permission when I asked so many months ago. Sorry it took me so long to finally get around to creating this.
> 
> I had so much fun making this podfic today, and also making this cover art. I considered adding music but, for once, I decided to let a podfic of mine be very minimalist.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

To download this single-chapter podfic as an audiobook in **.m4b format**... Direct **Download** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [Sixteen Candles - Veronica Mars podfic.m4b](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Sixteen%20Candles%20-%20Veronica%20Mars%20podfic.m4b)

Or...

Direct **Download in mp3 format** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's podfics hosting of Sixteen Candles - Veronica Mars podfic.mp3](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Sixteen%20Candles%20-%20Veronica%20Mars%20podfic.mp3)

Or just **stream it** at that link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.

_(if you're on an android phone like me I highly recommend getting[Advanced Download Manager as a free app (ADM)](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.dv.adm) so that when you click the link it doesn't stream, but rather downloads.  Then play the .mp3 file with [the free app that is MortPlayer Audio Books](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=de.stohelit.audiobookplayer&hl=en), which is just awesome overall, saves your place in podfics, etc. The .m4b works there too but the .mp3 is always slightly better quality.)_

Another streaming option is right here:

Note that the podfic is 15 minutes and 8 seconds long. (15:08)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

[Tumblr reblog link](http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/148402878007/enjoy-i-made-this-in-a-few-hours-yesterday-i)\+ [ an auto AO3 Veronica Mars feed link](http://ao3feed-veronicamars.tumblr.com/post/148372283612/podfic-of-sixteen-candles) for my own personal reference so I can keep track of any/all feedback... Also... [Audiofic Archive link to my story.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sixteen-candles)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not including "The End." nor ending music nor any cue that the story was over. :P
> 
> Don't forget to check out the other 2 Veronica Mars podfics I've made too!
> 
> So far they're just as canon-based character-study-esque as this one... XD But with a bit more angst.
> 
> Oh and this was my first podfic edited using Audacity alone!! Only the cover art was made in Sony Vegas. I didn't put the audio anywhere except Audacity. Recorded and edited in one program!! A first for me and podfic. Exciting!
> 
> It's also my first podfic made using a higher quality microphone - I've gotten a new microphone, the Rode Podcaster one, it was a gift. :)


End file.
